


angsty angsty angst!!!

by sydneygremlins



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Other, Queerplatonic relationship, death i guess but not graphic and you dont know the characters, im really sad now, nobinary character, qpr, very gay, what the fuck is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: a thing i shall possibly include in the book im writing :DDDDDDDDDDD





	angsty angsty angst!!!

blue coughed, his body shaking with the force of it. he buried his face in his hands and trembled for a few moments. he looked up at kit, then reached out to her hand. they took it.  
‘i’m sorry,’ blue said, ‘so, so sorry.’  
‘no. no. no-‘  
blue smiled weakly at kit. he squeezed their hand, his skin clammy.  
‘you were-‘ he broke off, his body racked by coughs, ‘-you were great. it’s… time.’  
‘time?’  
‘time to say goodnight.’  
kit’s vision blurred. they squeezed their eyes shut against their tears.  
‘no!’ they said, their voice cracking.  
‘i love you,’ blue said hoarsely.  
kit gathered blue up to them, holding their friend close to them.  
‘i love you too,’ kit whispered.  
and the world crumpled in on itself as kit rocked back and forth, cradling blue’s limp body.


End file.
